Wanting You Back
by Shining Friendship
Summary: The sequel to 'Duke's Change of Heart' - What happens when Serenity and Yami's feelings for Duke and Tea change after they become a couple? - Duke/Tea - Complete!
1. Thoughts

"Wanting You Back" 'The Squeal to Duke's Change of Heart' A lot of my reviewers wanted a squeal to 'Duke's Change of Heart' so I decided to make one. I hope you all like it! ^_^  
  
Duke and Tea had been a happy couple for one month now. Everything seemed to be good for them. No one had complaints or disagreements with them dating or so they had thought...  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
When I found out that Duke was going out with Tea, I seemed to be fine with it for awhile. Though, as the time passed I realized that maybe I made a mistake by turning down Duke. Now every time I see Duke with Tea I say to myself, 'that could have been me... with Duke' and I sighed. I couldn't help, but a little jealous of Tea. At first, I thought everything would ok. I would have Tristan and Duke would have Tea. So what was the problem you ask? I hate to admit it, but I was wrong. I thought that because Tristan has always been there for me that I would like him more. Though, Duke was usually always there for me too. Tristan is sweet and kind, but Duke just has this other personally that I really like and am interested in. Turning down Duke's feelings for me was truly one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don't know what to do know now really. And the only possible way of showing that I was wrong and that I felt the same way about him is by getting him back. I am going to try to win back Duke's heart back.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
After Tea told me that she was dating Duke my blood began to boiling every time I saw them together. I don't know how to explain it, but every time I Tea with Duke I tell myself, 'She deserves better than Duke. She deserves someone... like me.' When Tea had told me how she felt about me, few weeks before she and Duke got together, I saw nothing more than friendship between us. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't lie to her like that. I could lie to her by saying that I loved her when I didn't in that way. Though besides Yugi, Tea is the closest friend I have in the world. And I thought I didn't want anything more than friendship between us... but I was wrong. Jealously and pain had struck in me every time I saw him holding her. Always holding her, making her laugh, softly putting his hands in her hair. Just looking at her was enough to make me go crazy sometimes. I couldn't believe it at first that I was jealous of Duke, but the more I thought about those two, the more pain and anger I had gotten. I guess before this ever happened I never really thought about what it was going to be like Tea having a boyfriend because she was always around Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Tea having a boyfriend was something I never thought would happen while I was friends with her. I hate to admit it, but the truth is that I now know that I love her and I want her back! I am going to win *MY* Tea back!  
  
Did you like the first chapter? I know it was a bit short, but the next chapter is going to be really good. Keep a look out for the next chapter. I'll have it up soon and please review! *_* 


	2. Seeing things

Here's chapter 2 of 'Wanting You Back'. I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
~Duke~ Duke was waiting on his porch for Tea at his house so they could go on their next date. Though, the person that arrived there while he was waiting wasn't Tea (yet). It was Serenity. The girl Duke had a crush on until he had gotten together with Tea. Then his feelings for Serenity had changed from love to friendship he found out that he loved Tea. Serenity walked up to his house and spoke sweetly, "Hi Duke! What are you doing out here?" Then she immediately sat down on his porch couch with him without even asking if she could. Duke stared at her for a moment, in question. "I was waiting for Tea. We're supposed to be going out on a date soon," Duke answered her. "Oh..." Serenity said. "Do you mind if I wait for her with you?" Serenity gave her innocent eyes to him. "I don't know Serenity... don't you think it would be awkward, you waiting for her with me and we just leave? Not to be rude or anything. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now. Please understand." "Sure, I understand! You don't want to be seen with me when your girlfriend comes along, huh?" Then Serenity immediately got up from the porch couch and walked off. Duke was speechless for the moment, but walked down from the porch and caught up with her.  
  
"Hey! What was that all about Serenity?! What, you don't like Tea anymore?" Duke was trying to defend his girlfriend. Serenity put a hand to her and then placed it down at her side. "No, it's not that. I do like Tea, Duke," Serenity said quietly. "Then what is it? I thought you didn't have a problem with us dating. I thought you and I were just going to stay as friends like we always have." "See that's thing Duke. For a while I thought it was okay, but as the time passed... things sort of changed..." Serenity looked up at him and then down. Duke eyed her in suspicion. "Serenity, what are trying to tell me?" Serenity walked closer to him and looked at him again. "Duke, can't you see it? Can't you see that my feelings for you have changed?" Duke looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" "Duke... I love you," and with that Serenity pulled him close to her and kiss him. Duke, who was shocked and surprised that Serenity did this, opened his eyes. Though, what he saw past her made him wide-eyed and break the kiss that Serenity gave him. It was none other than... Tea. Duke let go of Serenity completely and yelled to her, "Tea, wait! It's not what you think it is!" Though, she was already gone.  
  
Duke couldn't believe this. The girl he used to like just kisses him and the girl he likes now sees the whole thing and runs off. Serenity stood there in ashamed. Serenity just probably broke their relationship and he was never going to speak to her again. "I am SO sorry Duke. I never meant to do that." Duke looked over to her and said, "Never meant what? Kissing me without getting caught by my girlfriend! Or lying to me this whole time and admitting it the night of our one month anniversary date!" Serenity just stood there ashamed still. "I'm sorry Duke, but I had to tell you sometime. I couldn't keep it in any longer. Okay, I admit it. I was jealous of Tea and I wanted you back for it, but I had no idea I had of ruining your relationship with her. Please Duke, I never meant to hurt you or Tea. I just wanted you to know the truth." "Serenity, I thought we had discussed this. I sorry, but I don't love you anymore. My heart belongs to Tea, as long as she doesn't hate me after today." "Duke, you should tell Tea that it was my fault for her getting mad or upset. I just want you now to still except me as a friend and I really think you better talk to Tea. She needs you and I can tell that you two still love each other so you better go talk to her." Then Serenity started to walk off. "Serenity, wait!" Duke stopped her. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I will always want to be your friend and I think I will go talk to Tea. Thank you for being honest with me." Serenity blushed and said back, "Thanks Duke. You're a good friend. Now go talk to Tea before you lose her forever." "Right, I got to go and thanks!" Then Duke was off to find Tea.  
  
~Tea~ Tea was walking down the street to Duke's house. It was beautiful day and the happy couple were about to go one another date. While Tea was walking to Duke's house Tea heard someone call her name. "Hey, Tea!" Yami called to her as he run up to her. Yami caught up with her and she said, "Hey Yami, how's it going?" "Good and you?" "Oh... I was just on my way to Duke's house. You know, we're going on another date." Tea seemed really excited. "And where are you headed Yami?" "Oh, I'm on my way back home. Could I walk with you until you get to Duke's house? I promise I won't disturb any of your plans." Tea put on a warm smile and said, "Sure! I guess it would hurt. Besides it'll be good to have some company along the way." "Thanks, Tea. You're a great friend, you know that?" Tea blushed from what her former crush said to her then said to him, "Awe, Yami! You're making me blush." Yami just had to laugh by what she said. "I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean to do that." Then he smiled at her when she was looking.  
  
Yami and Tea walked over to Duke in silence for a few minutes then Yami decided to speak. "Tea..." Yami began to say. Tea looked over at him and said, "Yeah Yami." "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if I felt the same way as you when you told me how you felt about me? You know like if we dated each other." Tea seemed a bit surprised that he asked that question, but decided to answer him. "Uhhh... sure.... I think about it every once and awhile. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering, that's all." About three minutes later Tea spoke to Yami again. "Well, we're just about to Duke's house. Thanks for walking with me here Yami," then she smiled at him again. "It's no problem, Tea. Just being a good friend." Tea walked up to Duke's house from the corner and saw it. Serenity grabbed Duke and pulled him into a kiss. Tea couldn't believe it. She thought that their feelings for each other were gone, but she guessed that they weren't. Yami walked up from behind Tea and saw the whole thing too. Seeing this made tears form into Tea's eyes. As soon as she saw this she was gone. She ran. She could see it any more. She wanted to believe that Duke's feelings for Serenity were gone, but she guessed that he kept them hidden from her all this time. 'I can't believe I fell for that guy. I should have known he still had feelings for Serenity. I can't believe it...' Though, her thoughts were cut off from a familiar voice.  
  
"Tea, wait!" Tea heard the voice of Yami and stopped. Then he stopped. Yami immediately said, "I saw it too, Tea... and I'm so sorry." Yami hide his thrill of a chance with her now as he spoke to her. Tea hugged and held on to Yami as she sobbed on his shirt. Yami rubbed her back gently. "I can't believe I felt for that guy, Yami! He probably just used me to get to Serenity and now he's got her. So he'll just dump me when he sees me next time," Tea said as she still cried on him. "I'm so sorry Tea. I can't Duke would even think of doing that to you. I know I would never do that to someone I love... especially you, Tea." Tea smiled and got up from holding onto Yami. "Thank you Yami. You're such a good friend. What would I do without you?" Now it was Yami's turn to blush. "Now you're the one making me blush Tea!" They both laughed. After they both settled down Yami spoke to her again, "Tea, do you remember when I said if you had ever thought about us being together?" "Yeah," she replied back. "Well, what if I really meant it? What I mean is, Tea, I think I was wrong when I said I didn't want to go out with you. The truth is that right after you got together with Duke, I realized that I was wrong and I do feel more than friendship between us." "Yami..." but she was cut off from him again. "No Tea please let me finish and get this out. Besides Yugi, you are my closest friend in this world. You're a great supporter and friend to me. And that's why I thought you couldn't be more than a friend to me, but now I realize that I want you to be so much more than a friend to me Tea......... because I love you."  
  
Then with that Yami gently pulled Tea closer to him and kissed. To Tea, the kiss seemed to be so perfect, but at the same time it wasn't. She still had feelings for Duke even though he still might not love her. Tea pulled back from the kiss and said to him, "Yami, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I know you must think I'm crazy because I've liked you for the longest time, but I don't love you anymore. Even though Duke kissed Serenity there's something inside of me saying I still love him and I do. I'm sorry, but if you still have feelings for me you will understand in letting me go find Duke. I think we have some things to talk about and I need to know how he truly feels about me. Please understand that I will always have feelings for you, just not in that way anymore because my heart belongs to someone else. Please forgive, but I need to go." Yami looked at Tea a moment then kissed her the cheek and said, "It's okay Tea, now go find Duke and tell him how you feel." Tea hugged Yami and said to back to him, "Thank you Yami. Thank you so much. I will go find Duke and thank you so much for understanding about how I still feel about him. You truly are a wonderful friend." Then she let go of him and went to find the guy she loved.  
  
Like the second chapter? The third chapter is going to be the last one and don't worry. It's going to still end up being Duke/Tea. ^_^ Watch out for the last chapter and please review! 


	3. Afterwards

Hey everybody! This is the last chapter for 'Wanting You Back'. I hope you like it and I'll see you after the chapter is done. ^_^  
  
~Duke~ Duke ran although out Domino. Tea wasn't in any places he had looked. He checked her house, the arcade, the movie theater, and the park. He just could find her anywhere. 'I.... don't know.. where to look anymore,' Duke said in his mind while breathing very heavily. 'Where.. could she be?' He just had to find her tonight. If he didn't Tea tonight she would probably he didn't love her anymore and that she was nothing to him. Though, that wasn't true. When Serenity kissed him, earlier that night, he couldn't feel anything special between them. No fireworks, no lights flashing, and no spark. But every time he kissed Tea it was like a new breathe of life. It was magical, it was wonderful, and it was real. Duke loved her and he didn't want to lose her. 'I can't lose her! She means everything to me. I won't lose her, because I love her! I just hope she still feels the same way about me... after all of this over...' Duke finally decided to look at one of the schools in town, Domino Elementary School. Duke assumed this was the school that Mokabu went to. Unless Seto Kaiba put his brother in a private school. Which he didn't doubt. 'I've practically checked everywhere else in the town. Where else could she be?" Then Duke started to search for Tea.  
  
~Tea~ Tea looked everywhere for Duke. 'Man, this guy is hard to track down!' Tea said to herself. She had already checked the ice cream parlor, the train station, all of the restaurants, and his house. 'Where could he be? I just hope I find tonight. I just want to know the truth. Did he use me to get to Serenity or was all of this all just some sort of mix-up? I just need to know tonight!' Tea's walking finally got her to Domino Elementary School. "Oh great.. Mokabu's school. I must really be having an off night if I even have a chance of finding Duke here. I guess I might as well just look since I'm here." Tea looked and looked until she reached the playground of the school. She thought she was a shadowy figure from a distance. "Hello! Is anybody there?" Tea called out. She walked up closer to the figure and she found...  
  
"YOU!!!" Duke and Tea both called out. "What are you doing here?" they both spoke at the same time again. "I was looking for you!" they did it again. "You were?" Tea said quietly. "Why?" "Because I needed to tell you about something Tea," Duke also spoke quietly. Tea immediately looked aggravated by what he had to her. "Come to tell me that it was Serenity that you truly loved and that you were using me to get to her?" she said as she put her hands to her hips. "No! I came to tell you that what you saw wasn't me. Serenity kissed me. I didn't kiss her, Tea and I'm telling you the truth." Tea turned her back to him and said, "How can I believe you, Duke? I saw the whole thing with Yami." Duke spun her around and said, "With Yami? Yami was with you when that happened?" Duke sounded a bit mad and jealous. "Are you jealous?" "No! But why was he with you?" "I found him while walking to your house and he asked me if he could walk with me to your house while he was walking back to his house. That's all, ok?" "What happened after you saw us?" "I ran away!" "Well, of course I saw that, but what happened after you ran away from me?"  
  
Tea immediately turned around. "Something happened, huh? Something happened between you and Yami, huh? What? What happened?" Duke asked with a hint of anger in throat. "Nothing really... Yami comforted me and said he was sorry that that had happened to me.. and then he kissed me." "He.. did WHAT?" Duke yelled and walked around to meet her in the eyes. "Stop it Duke, ok! Alright, yes, Yami did kiss me, but I pulled away..." "I can't believe you.. you.. you did what?" Duke was stunned. Tea started to cry. "Yes, I pulled away Duke. Because there is only one guy in this world right now that I want to be with... and it's you. I love you, Duke, not Yami. I love you," then she put a hand to his face and stoked it. Duke grabbed her hands and said, "I love you too Tea. When Serenity kissed me earlier I didn't feel anything, because she isn't the girl that I love." "Oh Duke! I'm so glad to hear that from you. You mean everything to me." "And so do you Tea. You mean so much to me and I love you so much." Tea put her head and said, "Thank you Duke. That's really sweet of you to say." Duke lifted her chin so he could meet her in his eyes. Duke leaned in closer to her and passionately kissed her. She kissed him back and they held each other close. Once they broke the kiss Duke said, "So what about our date? It is our one month anniversary, is it not?" Tea opened her mouth in shock and said, "You remembered? You remembered that it was our one month anniversary?" "Yeah! How could I forget?" "So, um... What did you have in mind for our date?" Tea asked him eagerly. They start to walk, while holding each other, and Duke said, "Well.. I was thinking about that little café near your house." "Oh really! Well, that's impressing. Do you have anything else planned for this evening?" "Maybe," then Tea laughed. "I just don't get so carried away Duke, k?" "I only will as long as you come with me." They smiled as they walked down the road, starting the next chapter of their relationship, knowing that their love was strong and they had many things ahead for them in the future.  
  
The End! What do you think? Was it good? I told you that it would end up being Duke/Tea. I hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
